Drake nightmare
by katty12
Summary: After getting attacked and his home Drake is injured but is it really over yet or is it just the beginning. Comments good or bad appreciated. xx
1. Chapter 1

Edited and corrected most ( hopefully all) my errors.

Diclaimer: Don't own Anything ;'( only story line.

* * *

'Thump, Thump.'

Drake woke up with a groan, squinting at the clock he saw it was only 2 o'clock in the morning. Groaning Drake sat up and looked around for what had caused the sound.

...

Thinking that it was just his imagination he lay down to try and sleep.

'Thump...'

Drake jumped startled by the noise that sounded close outside his door, jumping off the platform is that his bed is on he walked over to Josh's bed and started nudging him, 'Josh... Josh...'

With a jump Josh sat up, nearly banging his head against Drakes he looked around franticly and mumbled a, 'Wossgoinonn.'

Drake stared at him for a moment before sighing, knowing Josh wouldn't be of any help to him.

'Nothing, go back to sleep'

Seemingly satisfied Josh fell back into bed with a snore.

'Its nothing, I'm just imagining it ,must be me not thinking straight... and I don't hear it any more, so I guess I should go back to sleep.' Walking over to the platform he was startled when he heard something smash.

'Ok that was so not my imagination.' Grabbing a golf club he walked over to the door, opening it slightly he looked around but couldn't make anything out through the darkness but he could hear someone walking about near the stairs. Taking a deep breath he went into the hall and walked towards where the noise was.

Looking around he saw no signs that there was anyone awake, everyone's door was closed and the sound had stopped. Shaking himself for being paranoid he turned around to go back to bed, but can face to face a man.

The man smiled and breathed the smell of alcohol and smoke into drakes face.

'Looks like I was a bit too loud.' He said with a cackle.

Drake started to take a step backwards, mouth opening to scream. Drake, forgetting about the golf club opened his hand and let it drop to the ground.

The man put a dirty hand over drake's mouth and used the other to bring a knife to drake's neck, digging it in so it cut his neck slightly, blood started running down his neck. Drake to struggle, trying to get the hand from covering his mouth so he could get his someone's attention.

'Stop struggling or I'll kill you right now. '

But drake kept struggling, his mind so overcome with fear that he didn't hear the man speak.

'Fine have it your way.' The man said before taking knife and slicing Drake's arm.

Screaming in pain as the knife dug into his skin he elbowed the man in the chest.

'Fuck you,' The man hissed before he hit Drake on the head with the back of the knife.

All drakes could feel was a sharp pain in the head and his world going black and as drake lost consciousness the man pushed Drake down the stairs and ran out the door.

**Josh's prov**

Sitting up in bed, he was awoken at what he thought was thunder, yawning he looked at Drakes bed only to find that he wasn't in it. Confused as to why Drake would ever get up this late he stepped out of bed, stumbling and rubbing his eyes, he mumble to himself. Opening his door he saw his dad, stepmom and Meghan standing at their bedroom doors looking confused.

'Mom what was that?' ask Meghan standing at the door, acting her usual innocent self.

'I don't know...' Audrey said, trailing off confused.

'Wasn't it just thunder?'

'No it wasn't, it sounded as if it came from beside my bedroom door.' Said Audrey said standing closer

We were silent then Meghan gasped, 'Mum look.' Pointing at the wall behind them, we all turned round and saw the wall and floor was covered in blood.

'Oh my god', was all I could say as we gaped at the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

We where panicking now, Meghan had inched herself closer to Josh while Audrey had covered her mouth looking as if she was about to be sick.

'Josh Where's Drake?' said Walter realizing Drake wasn't with them.

Joshes eyes went big in realization

'H-he wasn't in our room when I woke up.'

We all looked at each other then we heard a soft moan coming from down stairs, gasping we ran down them, already knowing who was down there.

**Meghan's prov**

'Oh god please don't make anything bad have happened.'

I was slower than the rest so i heard mums scream and dads shout for someone to call 9-1-1 before I saw them.

Once i came down, I saw mum kneeling next to drakes head while Walter trying to calm mum down and Josh was trying to see what was wrong with Drake. When I saw the blood on the way down and; not wanting to see him Drake yet I went for the phone,'Hello what is the emergency' said a kind voice on the other end.

In a rush I said quickly, 'My brother is badly hurt and there's blood and a-and-' starting to crying.

Ssshh its ok calm down... now tell me where you live and your brother's name and I will send someone over.' Said the lady

After giving the important stuff I ran into the living room, but stopped in my tracks. There was a big puddle of blood round drake, there was a gash on his arm and had a cut on his neck he looked like he broke his wrist and leg by the way he was lying, he was a very pale colour and his lips where an awful colour of blue but the worst out of it was his head there was a huge gash on the top of his head which was a purple colour he had bruises all over and he had a small cut on his was cradling drakes head in her lap tears dropping on his head, Walter was next to mum one arm round her the other holding drakes hand josh was a white-eh-green colour, and he had a hand on drake's wrist checking his pulse.

Then I saw the knife it was beside the door covered in blood and then I saw the door, it was opened slightly and the glass was broke which ment someone did this to drake.

I called 9-1-1,' i said startling them a bit, 'an ambulance is on its way'


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks sweet heart' was all mum said as she went back to cradling drake's head

Josh how is his pulse' I said with a bit of fear please let there be a pulse.

It's very shallow I can barely feel it' josh said without looking up

Meghan went outside to wait for the ambulance. Meghan started to cry please drake, please don't die all those mean things I said to you aren't true I love you and I'm sorry,' she was in hysterics while she thought these things 'does he even know that I'm sorry about pranking him or getting him into trouble .I never told him I love him, or thanked him for all the things he done for me.

Hay people I'm going into flash back mode so if you would rather me just skipping it, its not going to happenHa

Flash back

Drak' said a six year old Meghan with her wee doll as she peeked into drake's room

Yes meggy'said a sleepy twelve year old drake lying in bed it was nine o'clock at night, young people go to bed at nine o'clock

Can I sleep with you tonight mum and dad are shouting and I'm scared' said Meghan who was about to cry

Ssshh meggy come here ' drake said sincerely as Meghan climbed into his bed 'you know mum and dad fight a lot and its nothing to worry about caus' they will never hurt you .' drake got out of bed and kissed her on the cheek ' I will be right back you just get some sleep ok'

'Ok' I said. As I watched him leave I climbed out of bed and followed and saw him watch our mum getting slapped by dad then drake ran and started to shout at dad,

I saw dad hit drake hard but drake refused to cry I saw mum call someone and I saw the men in costumes police men if you haven't found out take dad away and only then did drake cry he said he was sorry for dad being mean like it was him fault and then I went back to drakes bed and went to sleep.

Flash back ended

I heard the ambulance coming just as I heard mum scream

My heart nearly stopped 'noooo'I thought 'Hurry something bad happened .hurry please' I screamed

I saw people come out of their house. Mindy Crenshaw came out yeah I know she didn't live near them but who cares

'what's going I heard the sirens then a scream what's going on' lot of people listened in.

'It's drake he's hurt we found blood and he was laying at the bottom of the stairs there was blood everywhere the door was opened and there was a knife... I think someone done this to him.'

The group looked shocked, sad and some people where crying because drake all cool and cute was hurt

He can't be dead he just can't' I ran to meet the ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

After that I ran to the house just to see them put drake in the ambulance someone with an oxygen mask to help him breath.

'We have to hurry we nearly lost him in the house and we don't want that to happen again 'said the doctor do u still call them doctors if they are in the ambulance

'Mum why don't you go with him.' I said seeing the desperate look on her face.

'Cause we need to get cleaned up then we will go.' mum said with a voice that said I would but they wouldn't let me

**...One hour later...**

**Joshes prov**

We were getting ready to go I packed some of drakes stuff in a bag

even though we might not need them' I thought sadly i was waiting down stairs for the rest of my family.

Why did this have to happen? I mean drake didn't deserve it I just wish he was in bed sleeping.

I can't forget the image of drake lying there so pale and all that blood why did it happen.

Slowly the rest came down stairs, mom trying to keep back the tears but failing miserably, dad was pale and was trying to be brave and Meghan looked sick

she had tears running down her face and a blank expression. We got into the car and was on our way to the hospital.

**Audrey's prov**

Silence that's what it was like in the car the only sound was their breathing and the sobs that came every once and a while.

I looked in the mirror to see Meghan crying silently and josh mumbling to himself as I looked over to

my husband's hands where white from holding the steering wheel to hard.

Hi I you didn't like the last flash back then you better skip this one too

**Flashback**

'Mummy 'said a five year old drake 'why is your tummy big'

With a laugh 'that's because I'm going to have another baby just like you'

'Really so I'm going to be a big brother...is it a boy or a girl?

'I don't know yet we have to wait' Audrey said with a smile

'Well which ever I will be the best big brother ever' he said with a big smile

They heard the door slam shut. Drake flinched.

'I hope you are not annoying your mother boy' said john drake's dad

'No sir 'tears coming out of his eyes and his head down cast

I was about to say something when john kissed me he smelt strongly of alcohol. 

**Flash back ended**


	5. Chapter 5

Tears came from her eyes she never stopped john from hurting drake until he was ten and by then it was terrible.

As they pulled into the hospital car park and got out of the car we all took a deep breath and walked into the hospital and walked to the receptionist I thought .

'I will be a better mum.

Meghan prov

'Um excuse we are for drake parker we are his family' said mum

'Oh I'm sorry he is in surgery if-'said the nurse but was cut off by mum

'Wait what you mean in surgery 'mum said franticly.

I felt my heart beat quicken.

'I don't know but if you go to the waiting room then I will send someone to you' said the nurse 'please by ok please'.

Was all I could think?

**Half an hour later**

Mr and mrs parker-nickols I think you should go home you won't be able to see him till tomorrow morning.'

**The next day**

'Mr and Mrs. parker-nickols'said a doctor' I'm doc filladude ha funny name

Yes how's are son 'Walter said

'we had to take him into surgery because one of his broken ribs cut his lungs and im I'm sorry but he is still very ill '

What do you mean' mum said

'Well while we were in surgery he slipped into a coma and is finding it hard to breath for himself so we put him on a machine that will help him. He broke four ribs, he also broke his wrist and his leg he got a serious concussion and he has some very deep cuts. He's very lucky to be alive he lost a lot off blood.' Doc filladude.

Can we go see him' I was begging inside my mind

Yes but only for a little while. He's in room 122 on the 3rd floor.' and with that he left.

**3rd floor drake's room**

Oh my baby 'mum cried softly

He looked worse he was still as pale but had bandages on his arm, his chest, and around his head.

He had a cast on his leg and arm and he had all these moninaters and tubes. He had a monitor for his brainwave and one for his heart, he had tubes in his arms for blood but the worst was he had a mashine to help him breath. I have a bad feeling about this.'


	6. Chapter 6

'**Drake's prov**

Oh my baby

'Mum, mum where are you and why can't I move' he thought

He felt someone grab his hand and stroke his hair

Mum what do you think you're doing?

Why isn't he waking up mum?

**Meghan's their why does she sound worried**

Meghan your brother is very sick he is in a coma

**WHAT oh that's just great in stuck inside my own head**

is he going to be ok mum?

**Well of course I'm going to be ok it's me duh **

I don't know sweetheart

**Wow great what a way to bumdon't be childish me out well I'm going to show them**

He tried to squeeze mums hand but it only tired him out

'Wow that... tired. Me...out' and he fell asleep

**Meghan prov**

BEEP... BEEP... BBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP...

'MUM it stopped' I screamed she is talking about the heart monitor.

About four doctors came rushing in.

'I'm sorry but you will have to leave' said a panicking doctor

And they went out of drake's room not knowing if Drake will live. **The next day**

**Still Meghan's prov**

We stayed at the hospital over night and slep at the hospital mum didn't sleep last night cause she was too worried about drake.

Ring...ring...ring...do you like my sound effects

Hello' it was josh's phone

...

Yes it is true'

...

I don't know the doctors haven't told us anything for a while'

...

ok I will tell you. Bye' and josh hung up

Who was that ?' I ask

It was drakes band they heard on the news about drake and was calling to see if it was true.' His voice was so dull.

Mr and mrs nicols-parker' said filladude I have some news on your son.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Josh prov**

oh god please be all right' was what I thought

Is he ok'mum was turning white it was actually scary

Well he gave us quite a scare, it seamed that the stitches had opened and was causing him to go into arrestwhich mean die but we fixed the stiching and he is in intensive care so if you would like to see him follow me ,but you are only aloud in one at a time.'

**5th floor drake's room**

**Drake's prov** bold and underlined means in his head

**Great im back in my head again how fun fun.wow it echo .hello helloCool cool.ok that gets annoying.**

Oh my sweet baby

**Hay im not a baby.**

We are only aloud to come in one at a time so to not annoy you.Oh drake you gave us a big scare you don't know how worried we all are.

**Wow their all worried I must look bad...nah thats not it I aways look good.**

Do you remember when your father got taken away and you found me crying one night you helped me out so much with Meghan and by being strong and im sorry for not being a good enought mum for you.'

**God of course your a good mum geese what made you think your not**.

Well I must go walter is coming in next...

**Oh yeah how fun maybe he will make me build a tree house when I get better... yeah I think im starting to like inside my head.**

Oh I know what your thinking and it won't be that bad.' She kissed him on the head and left

**Im sure it won't.**

Hay son is me walter.

**Yeah this is going to be fun. i wonder if I can block him out**.

I know we didn't get along .but I don't know what to say to you your totaly different than josh, and we don't have anything in common.

**Well thats obvious.**

But I just whant to say that I will try and be a better dad.

**Your not a bad dad your just...dorky.**

You do know I love you –

Eww thats gross

-and I do hope you get better and wake up, mum won't sleep till you wake up and josh will barley speak and Meghan won't stop crying.

**Oh yeah im sure she probly is sad she can't pull pranks on me**

Well I must go josh is comen in next.'walter patted drake on the sholder and left hay I know that was weird but I don't know what to write.

**Finaly .**


	8. Chapter 8

Hay drake' his voice was strained.

**Whats wrong with you.**

You really scared us back their, dude you nearly died.

**Oh well thanks for telling me don't you think I know that**

.You scared us all ,and surprisingly even Meghan she all worried, its scary. Do you think she will stop pranking us.

I** really dout it.**

I hope you wate up soon cause you might miss the school trip to the math school.

**oh yeah I really don't whant to miss that.**

Drake you don't know how much you scared me once I saw you lying on the floor their was blood everywhere-

**God dude, stop with the info**

I do hope you wake up soon dude its very quite without you.

Well I better go its Meghan's turn and we have to go home soon but don't worrie we will be back early tomorrow cause its Saturday tomorrow.

Hay drake' said Meghan

**Wow she does sound sad**

You probley can't even hear me but the doctors says it might help you wake up, but it hasn't worked for mum Walter or josh so it probley won't work for me cause you probley hate me'

**I don't hate you'**

And I know that I always play pranks and always say mean stuff but I don't mean it , I don't know why I say them things and I don't think I ever said thank you for the things you did for me like... remember my first bike and that mum was to busy with work and...dad was to busy being himself to help me learn how to ride my bike so once you got home from school you took me out and taught me how to ride it and when I had nightmares you always let me sleep with you...i miss that and I know that im not helping with doing all the pranks but I do miss us being nice to each other once and a while.

'**Oh god she remembers them ... well I do miss them times to...maybe I should show her but how... **

**Meghan's prov**

She was crying yes she barley ever cries but she misses Drake she misses it when he yust to tuck her in at night and look after her when she falls. And now hes in a coma and she might never get to tell him these things and she might lose her big brother and will never be able to tell him she was sorry.

Getting up she kissed him on the head and said I love you drake'.

As she walked to the door she heard I love you too'


	9. Chapter 9

Turning around she saw drake,

He had his eyes open and had a small goofy smile on his still pale face.

Drake' not believing what I'm seeing tears coming from my eyes.

I'm here' he said looking straight at me

I ran over to him you woke up, you're awake' I was crying

He put his arm around me I know I'm awake... how long I out was?'

Sitting on the bed um... three days ... god drake I was so scared once I seen you that night ...I thought you were going to die.'

Oh but Meghan you forgot one thing.' Said drake a smile never leaving his face

What that?'

I'm drake I don't die' with a small laugh which turned into a cough.

Maybe you should lay off the laughing your still recovering from surgery... and you should get some sleep I'm going to tell mum and Walter your awake.' I said the first smile in a while. I gave him a kiss a left.

Then I ran into doc filladude excuse me sir but my brother just woke up' his eyes went wide and he ran to drakes room.

Mum, Walter, josh. Drakes awake he's awake'. They all looked at me shocked

Oh my god he's awake we have to go see him' mum said jumping to her feet

Mum, theirs doctors in their they won't let you in till their finished

**Ten minutes later...**

Mr and Mrs. Nichols-parker it seems your son has come out of his coma and is recovering well he is asleep now but if you keep quiet and let him sleep you can go see him.'

Coming into drake's room I was happy knowing drake was just asleep

We all took seats around drake s bed being quite so not to wake him.

We sat in silence just watching his chest move up and down

I'm so happy he's awake' mum whispered a smile on her face.

I know and he's getting better' I said

I hope he's aloud home soon tough' josh said which made me relies something

Mum what about the house.' I said

Oh people will come in and clean it for us sweetie.'

Ohh.'


End file.
